


Apenas uma fanfic...

by DeanandCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCas/pseuds/DeanandCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie ama ler fanfiction. Pior para seus amigos, que precisam ficar ouvindo as histórias que lê...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apenas uma fanfic...

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicada a Pituhh, minha incentivadora!

                Em meio ao burburinho da cafeteria, lá estava ela. No recesso de poucos minutos, como sempre se podia encontrar Charlie em sua mesa favorita, o laptop aberto, o olhar atento ao que via na tela. Podia-se pensar que estivesse fazendo pesquisa ou estudando, mas isso ela fazia em casa, quando estava sozinha e podia se concentrar.

                Não, ali, naquele curto descanso entre as aulas, preferia distrair a mente dos assuntos mais sérios. Lia. Lia incansavelmente, até que um de seus amigos viesse sentar-se com ela.

                Como sempre, Jéssica foi a primeira. A longa cabeleira loura, cacheada, a inveja da maioria das colegas estava particularmente bela naquele dia. Charlie apreciou a beleza da amiga por um instante, lembrando-se que ela já tinha alguém especial em sua vida. Suspirou.

                “Oi, Charlie! Já terminou aquela _fanfic_ que estava lendo ontem? Acabou bem?”

                “Terminei, claro, e já estou na segunda depois dela. E ainda tem uma atualização daquela AU da Segunda Guerra Mundial que o autor começou em 2013 e ainda está no capítulo 7...”

                “Porque não me conta como acabou? Eles ficaram juntos? Rolou alguma cena... mais quente?”

                “Se você gosta tanto, por que não lê você mesma? Ou assiste a série, pelo menos?”

                “Ah, sei lá, você tem um jeito tão empolgante de contar que eu gosto mais. Lendo não acho tanta graça. E na série não tem todas estas coisas... Conta, vai!”

                “Tudo bem.” Disse, disfarçando com uma careta toda a vontade que tinha de contar à amiga como tinha acabado a história que tanto apreciara. “É claro que eles ficaram juntos, esse é o objetivo da coisa. Se na TV eles nunca chegam lá, nas _fics_... Bem, David finalmente percebeu que o convite anônimo para o baile de formatura colocado em seu armário tinha sido escrito por James. Lembra que ele achava que tinha sido convidado pela Cassandra? Então, na hora em que estavam sozinhos dentro do Mustang, James disse alguma coisa que despertou a atenção de David e ele entendeu tudo.”

                “O que foi que ele disse?”

                “Lembra que ele tinha escrito no convite que David era perfeito como a escultura de Michelângelo? Pois é, quando estavam conversando sobre seus sonhos para o futuro, depois que se formassem, James falou que queria ir a Florença, para ver com seus próprios olhos a escultura de David. Isso foi o que fez David entender tudo. Ele começou a notar as coincidências em outras ocasiões e...”

                A atenção de Jéssica foi desviada pela mão de Sam que pousou em seu ombro, enquanto se sentava ao lado dela no banco.

                Ela voltou os olhos ao namorado e sorriu. Eles estavam juntos desde a sétima série e pareciam não ter olhos para mais ninguém.

                Charlie bufou sua frustração. Agora não poderia terminar de contar a história antes de voltarem às aulas.

                Depois de um beijo carinhoso nos lábios da garota que amava, Sam voltou sua atenção à jovem ruiva de cara amarrada:

                “Oi, Charlie, atrapalhei alguma coisa?”

                “Nada, Sam, só...” Começou, sendo logo interrompida por Jess:

                “Ela estava me contando o final daquela _fanfic_ da qual falei ontem, lembra? Aquela em que James manda um convite anônimo para David...”

                “Outra? Vocês duas nunca se cansam? Os dois sempre ficam juntos no final, nem há surpresa...”

                “Sam, entenda uma coisa: David e James são o nosso _OTP_. Nós os _shippamos_ , entende? Gostaríamos que acontecesse algo assim na TV, mas os produtores não parecem decididos a isso, apesar de ficarem dando um monte de indiretas. Se não vai acontecer na série, infelizmente, temos que dar um jeito, ou milhões deles, para satisfazer o nosso desejo.” Disse, inflamada, a garota em frente ao laptop.

                “Tudo bem, não vou entrar nesta discussão outra vez...” Disse Sam, meio rindo. Ele se divertia com o interesse das duas, mas no fundo, ele também meio que se interessava pelas histórias, porque aqueles dois tinham alguma coisa mal explicada na TV. “Vocês gostam, aproveitem. Se quiser terminar de contar, eu aguardo. Em silêncio, prometo.”

                “Tudo bem, então. Mas quietinho, heim?” Resmungou Charlie, só para provocar o rapaz alto que era irmão de seu melhor amigo. “Como eu estava dizendo, David começou a perceber todas as vezes em que James dissera coisas que podiam ser interpretadas como interesse por ele e finalmente percebeu que estava apaixonado  e...”

                “Assim, sem mais nem menos, ele descobriu que estava apaixonado pelo melhor amigo? Mas ele não saía com um monte de garotas?” Perguntou Sam, a testa franzida.

                “O combinado era _‘calado’_ , lembra? E não, não foi bem assim. Claaaaro que ele já estava se sentindo meio atraído por James, lembra da cena da piscina? É que ele estava tentando negar para si mesmo, por todo este tempo, que podia ser bi...”

                “E eles foram ao baile juntos?” Perguntou ansiosa a garota loura, os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

                “Não só foram ao baile como depois...” Parou de falar abruptamente quando lembrou que um rapaz estava na escuta. “Ah, vocês sabem como é...”

                “Aí vem a parte impublicável, entendo.” Riu Sam. “Obrigado por me poupar a descrição gráfica.”

                “Aaaaah... mas... foi bem romântico, não é?” Perguntou Jéssica, os olhos brilhando de interesse.

                “Sim, por que a autora adora _fluff_ e daí, já sabe. Mas foi bem sexy também... Depois eu mando por email essa parte.”

                Jéssica olhou de lado para Sam e riu, encolhendo os ombros. Ele riu, balançando a cabeça, conformado.

                Neste momento, Dean, o irmão mais velho de Sam se aproximou da mesa, um sorriso debochado no rosto:

                “E aí, _Samantha_? De novo ouvindo as historinhas das meninas? Jess, quem sabe você precise arranjar um namorado que seja mais macho, heim?” Sempre que podia, provocava o irmão caçula.

                “Dean, dá para deixar de lado os insultos?” Charlie se dirigiu a ele, e mesmo que seu rosto parecesse sério, seus olhos se suavizaram à vista do amigo de infância. Ela o adorava, tendo muitas coisas em comum com ele. “Não quer ouvir o último capítulo da _fanfic_?”

                Pego desprevenido, Charlie tendo entregado de bandeja a Sam que ele também era aficionado pelos relatos das _fics_  da amiga, desconversou rapidamente:

                “Quem, eu? Claro que não... Tenho treino de luta hoje. Estou esperando Cas, que foi à biblioteca, para irmos ao ginásio. Já estamos atrasados.”

                “Castiel? O garoto novo?” Sam perguntou.

                “Sim, ele vai comigo ao treino para ver se gosta de luta. Ele costumava fazer parte do time de corrida na outra escola onde estudava, mas está com vontade de tentar coisas diferentes.”

                Dean tinha defendido Castiel, o mais novo nerd da escola, de alguns _bullies_ na primeira semana de aulas e eles tinham feito amizade. Agora o irmão tinha se tornado uma espécie de mentor do novato.

                “Ah, lá está ele...” Os olhos de todos se dirigiram à direção apontada pelo olhar de Dean. “Aquele cabelo!” Riu, divertido.

                “Bem, vou indo. Encontre-me na saída às quatro, mano. Vou dar uma carona para Cas na volta, OK?”

                E lá se foi o rapaz sardento, charmoso, que sempre arrastava consigo os olhares da maioria das garotas e de alguns dos garotos da escola. Ele tinha aquele tipo de beleza fascinante e espírito envolvente que atraía a todos. Bem, pensou Sam, a todos menos os membros da turma de Alastair, o _bullie_ chefe da escola. Este, execrava seu irmão com todas as forças.

*****

                “...então, Jess, a pessoa chegou a fazer uma linha do tempo ilustrada...”

                “Oi, garotas!” Era Sam, como sempre, chegando nos momentos mais inoportunos. “Atrapalhando a última história de David e James? Ou o episódio desta última quarta?”

                Jéssica abraçou o namorado, mas sua atenção estava na amiga e ela o fez se calar com um dedo estendido sobre os lábios que acabara de beijar de leve.

                “Sam, sua percepção de momento para chegar está cada vez mais afinada, não?” Ironizou Charlie. “Não, desta vez estou explicando um _meta_ que li no _Tumblr_ sobre ‘ _Mockson’_.”

                “Como? Fale em uma língua que eu possa entender, por favor.” Riu, franzindo um pouco a testa.

                Jéssica se adiantou, tentando poupar Sam da acidez de Charlie. Esse era um assunto delicado para ela.

                “Bem, você já sabe que chamamos as histórias que lemos sobre David e James de _‘Dames’..._ ”

                “Sim, é tipo _‘Brangelina’_ , só que serve para designar um determinado tipo de pornografia homossexual...” Comentou, rindo baixinho.

                “Então... Neste caso, Charlie está me contando uma análise que um autor fez a respeito de ‘ _Mockson’_ , não de _‘Dames’_.”

                “Agora já não entendi mais nada... Quem é _‘Mockson’_?”

                Charlie baixou a cabeça. Teria que começar do começo.

                “Sam, meu querido... Na série, quem interpreta David é _Jason Jackson_ , certo? E James é _Sasha Morris_. Tudo bem até aqui?”

                “Acho que entendo aonde quer chegar... _‘Mockson’_ é a mistura de Morris com Jackson. Não sou tão estúpido... Escrevem histórias sobre os atores também?” Disse, levantando as sobrancelhas.

                Jéssica riu e disse, meio encabulada:

                “Eu não curto muito essa história de _shippar_ pessoas reais, mas Charlie leu umas coisas muito suspeitas a respeito dos dois...”

                “Esses caras não são casados e tem filhos?”

                Charlie, armada com todas as informações da citada _meta_ do _Tumblr_ , começou, falando bem devagar, para que Sam pudesse entender:

                “Sabe-se que Sasha é uma pessoa muito aberta a todo o tipo de experiência, alguns o consideram um excêntrico. Já Jackson, apesar de querer parecer todo certinho, pode ter se deixado envolver pelo jeito liberal de Sasha... Eles passam muito tempo juntos, longe das esposas, nas gravações e nas convenções... E há umas histórias meio mal contadas de algumas fotos e...”

                Sam fechou os olhos. Charlie podia ser muito obstinada em suas crenças. Ele se divertia com tudo isso. Mas, para falar a verdade, tinha ficado curioso. Sasha Morris era uma pessoa fora do comum e Sam apreciava suas ideias e as coisas que inventava. Tinha até ajudado uma vez uma de suas campanhas filantrópicas online.

                “Entendi. Agora a pornografia homossexual envolve pessoas de verdade.” Disse, tentando não enfurecer muito a interlocutora.

                “Diga-me, Sam... Você é um rapaz, apesar de tudo...”

                “Ei, que quer dizer com isso?”

                Charlie continuou, ignorando a pergunta:

                “Você nunca imaginou como seriam _‘as coisas’_ entre pessoas conhecidas que namoram? Nunca torceu para que alguns de seus amigos ficassem juntos? Todo mundo conhece alguém que sabe que seria perfeita para outra pessoa... Eu acho que todo mundo _shippa_ pessoas de verdade, às vezes... Sem nem mesmo se dar conta disso.”

                Jessica falou, tentando ajudar:

                “Sabe, Charlie? Tenho que fazer uma confissão...Eu meio que _shippo_... você com Gilda.”

                “Gilda?” Perguntou Sam, os olhos involuntariamente procurando pela beldade nas mesas da cafeteria.

                “Gilda? E eu? Aquela _princesa élfica_ e eu? Aquela _fada_ e eu?” Charlie se exaltava outra vez, mas por um motivo bem mais concreto. Droga, ela mesma _shippava_ Charlie e Gilda... Corou, pensando nos cabelos longos e suaves que a garota tinha emoldurando o rosto perfeito.

                “E há outras pessoas que eu acho que... Quer ver? Seu tio Bobby, Sam. Acho que ele seria perfeito para Ellen, não acha?”

                O rapaz tinha que concordar. Esse era um _ship_ que ele podia apoiar. Seu tio postiço e a dona do restaurante que frequentavam. Ele já havia presenciado alguns olhares por parte do velho mecânico rabugento e ele definitivamente ficava meio meloso quando via a viúva Harvelle... Sim, Sam entendia. Perfeitamente.

                As duas jovens retornaram à animada conversa, continuando de onde haviam parado, já que Sam poderia acompanhar a partir dali, se assim o desejasse.

                Mas o rapaz já tinha virado o rosto e encontrado um outro... bem... não exatamente um casal, mas dois rapazes que ele... podia _shippar_. Não que fosse contar aquilo à namorada ou à melhor amiga de um dos dois.

                Dean e Castiel tinham chegado à cafeteria há alguns minutos em séria conversação. Não haviam nem percebido a presença deles em sua mesa habitual, sentando-se em outra mesa, mais perto da porta e agora, enquanto mastigavam sanduíches, dedicavam sua completa atenção a um livro aberto. Castiel devia estar ajudando Dean em alguma tarefa. Provavelmente álgebra, pensou Sam. Bem, o que parecia foco na atividade, aos poucos se tornou algo diferente, quando Dean levantou os olhos das páginas abertas à frente dele e os focou no rosto sério de Castiel. O outro, alheio ao olhar concentrado que era dirigido às suas feições, continuava explicando e apontando detalhes na folha impressa.

                Depois de alguns momentos, Cas também levantou os olhos e Dean, pego desprevenido, tinha franzido a testa e voltado a atenção para o que o outro tentava lhe explicar. Foi a vez de Castiel ficar olhando o rosto compenetrado de Dean por um tempo, antes de continuar sua explanação.

                Sim. Sam Winchester sabia o que era _shippar_ pessoas reais.

*****

                Naquele dia, Sam tinha vindo para casa sozinho. Seu irmão e o mais novo amigo tinham treino de luta Greco-romana após as aulas, já que Castiel tinha sido aprovado pelo treinador e agora fazia parte do time.

                Sentou-se para fazer as tarefas, pensando em acabar logo e ir passar algum tempo na casa de Jéssica. Havia muito o que fazer e ele atirou-se às atividades com dedicação. Deixou para o final o trabalho de História, que era seu favorito. Procurou na pasta o livro que tinha pegado emprestado na biblioteca alguns dias antes. Engraçado, não estava ali. Talvez o tivesse colocado na estante.

                Remexendo as prateleiras atopetadas de livros, não conseguiu encontrar o desejado. Onde poderia estar? Finalmente lembrou-se de que Dean tinha um trabalho importante de História para entregar também e que poderia tê-lo levado a seu quarto.

                Sam odiava entrar lá. Havia na porta um velho cartaz meio desbotado, colocado ali na época em que eram crianças, que dizia explicitamente: _“Sam, fique fora! Propriedade de Dean Winchester”_ junto à figura de uma caveira mal desenhada. Ainda que anos tivessem se passado, o alerta continuava valendo.

                Seu irmão era maníaco por ordem. Nada havia fora do lugar naquele aposento, nem mesmo uma partícula de poeira parecia flutuar no ar. Cada vez que Sam entrava ali, o irmão era capaz de saber, por algum detalhe mínimo que tinha ficado fora do lugar. Ele tinha olho clínico para aquelas coisas.

                Ele se sentia como que caminhando em areia movediça. O rapaz de quinze anos ia, pé ante pé, em direção à escrivaninha do irmão. Temia deixar qualquer vestígio de sua presença e depois sofrer as consequências... Muitas vezes tinha escovado os dentes com medo, depois de entrar ali... Sabe-se lá onde Dean podia colocar sua escova como represália... Pensou, com um arrepio. Melhor já ir comprar uma nova.

                Subitamente, a porta no andar de baixo se abriu. Dean estava em casa. Ouviu-o chamar, enquanto subia as escadas:

                “Sam? SAMMY!!!”

                O pânico se instalou em seu peito! Não havia como retornar ao próprio quarto, então... só lhe restava... esconder-se no armário, deixando a porta como Dean sempre o fazia, entreaberta, _“para ventilar”._

                Escutou quando o irmão disse:

                “Ele não está, deve ter ido à casa de Jéssica. Venha.”

                Ele estava com alguém. Sam desconfiava quem podia ser, já que Castiel vinha sendo uma presença constante em sua casa, ajudando-o nas matérias nas quais tinha dificuldade e mesmo vindo jantar algumas vezes, ficando para assistir TV depois.

                Dean abriu a porta e entrou. De onde estava, Sam não podia vê-lo, mas escutou quando outra pessoa também caminhou para dentro, o solado do tênis rangendo conta o assoalho.

                A porta se fechou e o silêncio continuava. Estranho.

                De seu esconderijo, pela fresta, Sam era capaz apenas de ver parte do quarto, a janela, a escrivaninha e a lateral da cama... que acabara de ser ocupada por alguém, pois o colchão definitivamente estava se movendo.

                Sam aguçou os ouvidos e percebeu alguns sons abafados. Pareciam... Beijos! Pensou, horrorizado. Definitivamente o tipo de som ‘molhado’ que se esperaria de duas pessoas se beijando. Dean estava beijando alguém em sua cama! E não havia meios dele fugir dali... Tapou os ouvidos com as mãos, a mente funcionando à maior velocidade possível. Baixou as mãos, tentando perceber uma brecha para sair dali sem ser notado...

                Outros sons se uniram aos primeiros, o som de tecido roçando contra tecido, definitivamente havia uma sessão de amassos acontecendo ali. Alguns gemidos baixos e sussurros... Sam sentia que sua cabeça iria explodir a qualquer momento.

                Decidiu tomar uma atitude desesperada. Não queria ter o cérebro marcado indelevelmente pela imagem de Dean e outra pessoa... Levantou rapidamente e abriu a porta com força, atraindo a atenção dos ocupantes da cama.

                Seus olhos puderam apenas registrar Dean sobre a colcha amarfanhada, a camiseta levantada até a altura do peito por uma mão exploradora, Castiel sobre ele, as pernas entrelaçadas e os rostos afogueados. O cabelo do rapaz moreno... indescritível! Estavam aturdidos pela surpreendente aparição de Sam.

                “Desculpe interromper. Estou saindo! Avise a mãe que estou na casa de Jéssica, volto às nove!” tudo isso foi dito com a velocidade de balas deixando o cano de uma metralhadora, com Sam já a meio caminho da porta da frente.

*****

                Jéssica abriu a porta para receber o namorado, que parecia estar em estado lastimável.

                “Sam, o que aconteceu? Algo errado?”

                “Não... Sim... não é nada... grave. Posso sentar um pouco? Vim correndo.”

                A moça o guiou ao sofá da sala, preocupada. Em frente a ele, os livros e cadernos da garota estavam espalhados sobre a mesa de centro e no meio deles, o laptop aberto. Deixou-o ali e foi à cozinha buscar um copo d’água.

                Os olhos de Sam encontraram os de Charlie na tela do computador:

                “Oi, Charlie.” Disse desanimado. Lá se ia sua privacidade.

                “Olá, Sam. Algum problema?”

                “Não, não... só vim correndo. Preciso... me exercitar mais, sabe como é.” Ele não podia contar a Charlie o que presenciara entre o irmão e Castiel.

                Jéssica voltou e lhe estendeu o copo, sentando-se ao seu lado, a mão envolvendo seus ombros em uma atitude confortadora.

                “O que foi, Sammy?” Perguntou baixinho.

                O rapaz apertou os olhos, o que vira há alguns minutos voltando à sua mente em vívidas cores. Ele devia ter corado, porque da mesa veio um grito triunfante:

                “Ahá! Você sabe de algo que não quer nos contar!” Foi o pronunciamento de Charlie.

                “Charlie, por favor, você não está ajudando...” Retrucou Jéssica, passando carinhosamente a mão pelos cabelos de Sam.

                “Bem... é verdade.” Ele pensou melhor e precisava compartilhar aquilo com alguém, sob pena de entrar em parafuso. “Eu... vi... descobri... uma coisa...”

                Jéssica levantou as sobrancelhas, curiosa, mas Charlie já bradava da tela:

                “Conta logo, vai, conta!”

                Sam engoliu em seco e tentou começar algumas vezes, para desespero das garotas, cuja curiosidade estava na estratosfera a esta altura dos acontecimentos. Ainda estava em dúvida se devia compartilhar uma coisa tão íntima do irmão.

                “Sam, se acha que não deve nos contar... tudo bem.” Foi a frase que saiu dos lábios de Jéssica, enquanto Charlie, na tela, passava a mão pelo rosto, em desespero.

                “Não, é delicado, mas eu... preciso contar para alguém.” Balbuciou. “Eu... estava em casa, no quarto de Dean...”

                “Oh-oh!” foi o som que veio dos autofalantes do laptop. Sam olhou de cara amarrada para a ruiva sorridente na tela.

                “... sim, sim, eu sei... esconda sua escova de dentes! E eu vi, não... ouvi quando ele chegou e começou a beijar alguém...

                “Você estava lá? Escondido? E ficou espionando? Safadinho, não?”

                “Charlie, não foi assim... eles me pegaram desprevenido!”

                Jéssica estava impossibilitada de dizer alguma coisa. Seu rosto se virava de um para outro, como se acompanhasse uma partida de tênis.

                “ _Eles_ , heim?” Riu Charlie. “Acho que já podemos saber de quem se trata...”

                “Co-o-mo?” Disse Sam, confuso.

                Jessica agora sorria para ele. Charlie fazia o mesmo.

                “Sam, seja bem vindo ao clube! Eu sabia que você também era shipper!”

                “Shipper?”

                “ _Destiel_ shipper, Sam...” Sussurrou-lhe Jéssica ao ouvido.

                Finalmente compreendendo o que ouvira dos lábios da jovem linda a seu lado, sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

                “Tudo bem, tudo bem. É isso mesmo. Eu os vi... Dean e Cas... estavam se beijando. É canônico agora!”

                As duas garotas irromperam em aplausos e brados de comemoração, diante da afirmação de Sam.

                “Entendo sua empolgação, meninas... Mas eu tenho só uma pergunta...”

                Os rostos curiosos se voltaram para ele. Com um sorriso nos lábios, perguntou:

                “Não devia ser... sei lá... ‘ _DEAstiel’_ em vez de ‘ _DEstiel_ ’?”


End file.
